m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Salted Caramel
, and with thinner streaks of in the middle of each section of colour. |Eye = Dark vermillion |Coat = Light orange |Aura = Light ceruleanish gray |Nicknames = She has been affectionately been dubbed Salty by her customers. She prefers Caramel or Cara, but nobody really calls her that. Sounds too sweet for someone like her. |Relatives = Funnel Cake (father) Nacre Shine (mother) |Cutie Mark = |image = Salty_Gift.jpeg |title = Salted Caramel |imagecaption = Bel drew this and I am 100000000000000% in love with it <33}} Character Personality Salty is, well, salty. She is easily upset and very aggressive. As well as that, she's sassy and speaks in an extremely condescending voice that makes everyone feel pathetic. A stubborn and determined young mare, she will do anything to get what she wants. Salty's also extremely loyal and her friends are top-priority. She's also a perfectionist and a clean freak and things can go horribly wrong if everything isn't exactly as it should be. When provoked, she will start off smirking, giving off some warnings not to annoy her- maybe a spark or two will fly from her horn and sizzle on the floor. Then she will become more aggressive and cold and begin to start throwing insults. If she's annoyed any more than that, it doesn't end well for the pony she's angry at. Ehe. She's also smart and quick witted. Salty's very adept with her magic and a little-known fact is that she actually went to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and graduated. However, she didn't really do much with the knowledge she acquired, she only went because her parents wanted her to and Salty dubbed this enough. Salty refuses to admit ever doing anything nice for free, but she is a bit of a soft caramel on the inside. She likes children, as long as they're quiet and polite. She's very affectionate towards her friends, if in a teasing and big sisterly way. She's very helpful and gets involved with events in Ponyville very much. Salty enjoys the Cakes' company as well and has a friendly rivalry with them. She will often supply coffee or milk or other things if they're ever short and helps them out as well. As a friend, Salty is still a bit salty but not very much. She enjoys a good thrill and seeing as she's still quite young, she loves to have fun and do new things. One of her favourite things to do is travel and any friend of her would have been on at least one trip with her. Her life is fast-paced, from her shifts at Caffeinated to managing money to paying bills to catering to parties and the like to actually having some fun, Salty's friends are aware of her busy lifestyle and should be prepared to keep up with her. Appearance Salty is taller than the average mare and her weight is proportionate to her height. She has rounded and soft features, which are usually screwed up in disapproval of everything and everyone, or maybe made more intimidating as she smirks condescendingly. She is very pretty, if only she smiled properly. She has medium brown eyes which are always lined with black eyeliner and her already pretty and long lashes are made bigger and thicker with mascara. Her eyes are big, but not overly so. The colour reminds one of chocolate, which goes well with her caramel coloured coat. It is always clean and neat and brushed. It should be noted her horn is slightly longer than most unicorns'. Salty's straight, thick mane is dyed and cut differently every so often. Her mane grows fast, so it does constantly need attention. Currently, her hair is streaked with pale blue, pale pink and dark brown. One side of it is short and barely goes down her neck, and the other side is long and swept over her left eye. She has a parting on the left. Her tail is long as well and in the same colour. When she's working her hair is tied up for hygiene purposes. Occupation So she owns and runs a cafe/pub/bar in Ponyville. It's basically the grown up's version of Sugar Cube Corner. The Cakes do supply some of the cakes she sells there, but things like tiramisu that have alcohol in them are made by Candy herself, along with specials. The shop is called Caffeinated. Or at least her side of it is. Basically she couldn't afford the shop on her own, and neither did Caramel Drizzle, who owns the other half of the shop. So they grudgingly joined forces and bought it together. The place is split in half, literally. A house divided against itself may not be able to stand, but this shop does. Salty is the head soda jerk, baker and barista at Caffeinated. She also the bartender for the bar that opens at eight. The shop closes at eleven and opens at seven. Many foals do come to her shop, especially for the tasty milkshakes and cakes. If they get annoying she pushes them to the other side of the shop to annoy the equally temperamental pony on the other side. Backstory Relationships Funnel Cake and Nacre Shine Salty is on good terms with her parents. While they think she hasn't made much of herself, especially seeing as she abandoned so much of the potential and experience she had to do something extremely big and fancy, they still love her. They've figured seeing as she's doing what she was born to do, so they don't mind all that much. Nacre was the most supportive of Salty's decision and assumes that she gets it from her father. Waffles, as he is known, owns a very famous bakery in Canterlot and probably passed down his love of cooking and baking. Waffles and Nacre both love her very much and couldn't ask for a better kid. Lightning Flash Lightning is a childhood friend of Salty, as well as her roommate. While often shipped together, the duo are completely platonic, if extremely close. Salty is very sweet to "Lighty", as she calls him. Their relationship consists of them alternating days in which one pony drags the other home in the wheelbarrow and fighting over the last slice of cake. Lighty provides 60% of the money to feed them, and Salty cooks the food that feeds them, along with doing some of the chores. She does the grittier ones because her unicorn magic gives her an advantage, while Lighty does more basic everyday things. They are very dynamic and balanced and go together like caramel and icecream. Salty will flirt with Lighty when Cara is around, simply for the sake of annoying her. And Lighty is so sweet and innocent (until he gets alcohol) he doesn't even notice. Caramel Drizzle Salty doesn't hate her, but certainly doesn't like her either. She like's getting on her nerves though. She finds it funny. Gallery Stuff I drew Salted caramel first pic.png|Basically this is Salty's concept. I did a few views and her cutie mark is on there so I can just copy and paste it onto future drawings. Convenient. And her colour scheme and references for most of the angles I'll need are there too. Also convenient. Salty.png|Salty being sassy. Salty and her parents.png|Little Salty with her parents Nacre and Waffles SaltyEG.png|Equestria Girls ver. lightyandsalty.png|Salty and her best friend Lightnight Flash. Stuff other people drew Tiny salty.jpeg| Cute little Salty drawn by my friend Hidden Saltedcaramelmlp.png|Lily drew me this adorable pic and I love it and omg :33 Salty_Gift.jpeg|This image by the wonderful Bel- it gives me LIFE Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Mares